


【影日】Garden in the Shadow

by lvluobo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvluobo/pseuds/lvluobo
Summary: “巨人的花园，王尔德的？”造型师说，“那个故事很有意思。您一定是负责演巨人吧。”影山一愣：“为什么？”“因为您个子高？而且，遇到矮个子小孩之后变了性情的巨人，和本人很像不是么。”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	【影日】Garden in the Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> 童话出演的影山ver

秋山小学的元旦晚会正在进行，现在演的是《巨人的花园》，选送班级是三年二班。

节目单上有影山的名字，他要演月亮，所以此时已经穿好了黑色紧身衣，脑袋上戴着裁成弦月形状的巨大泡沫板，用彩纸糊出发亮的黄色。舞台剧的前大段都在讲白天的故事，轮不到“月亮”上场，所以“月亮”只能又大又笨重地横在后台，总挡住其他人进出的路。负责这场舞台剧的音乐老师为此专门搬了把凳子放在幕布后，影山托着脸侧的泡沫对她鞠躬，老老实实坐在那里等。

他们演的童话是课本上学过的：王尔德写了一个巨人，写他有个漂亮花园却不许别人来玩，直到遇见一个因为爬不上树而哭泣的矮个子小孩才变卦。巨人喜欢那个小孩，所以拆掉了花园的栅栏让孩子们进去，于是春天也跟着一起进去。这段故事到了舞台剧里便由人举起假花在泡泡里跑来跑去扮春风，穹顶的射灯跟着从白到绿刷刷变色，影山躲在幕布的阴影里看外头五光十色，睁大眼睛觉得十分新鲜。

“我有好多美丽的鲜花，但孩子们才是其中最美的花朵。”巨人把台词念得老气横秋。

他的右手背在后头偷偷扯固定胡子用的夹子，一拽一松，夹子就只剩一丁点还挂着。音乐老师举着台本急得不停跺脚，匆匆问：“下一幕呢，轮到谁了？下一幕是谁？”

“是‘月亮’，‘月亮’，老师！”

“唔，没错，没错，‘月亮’！飞雄在哪里，飞雄呢？别发呆啦，轮到你咯。”

在此之前都还在舞台灯光里神游的影山忽然被推了一把，一脚跌出幕布安全的阴影，由追光抓个正着。台下乌泱泱全是黑色的头，影山被强光照得发懵，以一个正义凌然的姿势僵在舞台的边缘，青蛙一样定住了。

什么五光十色的春天都没有，只有这样一束和童话氛围毫不相干的惨白的光，照着全然没做好准备的影山。飘着的泡泡碰到他之后纷纷破掉，巨人拖着胡子在他背后噌噌跑下台，音乐老师在舞台边小声地喊“台词，台词”，影山这才想起来自己是至关重要的“月亮”，还有一句至关重要的台词。

“然后，”他僵硬地举起手，念音乐老师用马克笔写在自己掌心的小抄，“然后到了第二天。”

整部舞台剧里影山就只有这一句台词，说完了，做梦一样逃回幕布后，脑子还在嗡嗡地响。音乐和射灯换色的声音在他身后响起来，影山撑着膝盖回头看，舞台似乎就等着他下场似的，已经迫不及待变回了五光十色的样子，还飘起新的泡泡。

“让一让，飞雄，你挡住上台的路了！”有人说道。

“唔，对不……我……”影山赶紧侧身，脸侧的泡沫却差点打到别人的头发。

“让一让，飞雄！”更多角色开始排着队喊。

“我……给我等等！等一下，等……请？请等一下！”影山托着泡沫板手忙脚乱。

“飞雄不让春天过去，”有人说，“飞雄好像巨人。”

大家跟着哄笑起来，就连音乐老师也拿台本掩嘴，只露出漂亮的弯弯的眼睛。影山不知道这是什么意思。他还在专心致志地调整自己的沉重的脑袋让路，左摇右晃，最后一脚跌进旁边的衣服堆里。

故事已经演到最后，时隔多年，年老的巨人终于再遇到自己心爱的小孩，由他带去天堂，死了，死时满身覆盖白花。登台的路重新通畅，“春天”、“冬天”都一起涌到台上围着巨人，唯独“月亮”不需要上场。影山被落在缀满亮片的衣服堆里，他从香粉和发胶味中爬起来，坐在幕布后看亮堂堂的舞台，忍不住扯了扯自己身上的黑色紧身衣。

哪里像？

训练结束的时候，负责公关的小姐姐跑来体育馆找影山，说有故人来访。

影山没想到阿德勒的公关组有一天会来叫他的名字，更没想到跟去后会见到缘下前辈。乌野排球部2013届的队长如今胸前挂着电视台的工作证，手里拿着一份装订好的项目策划。

“要出的东西总共两部分，访谈视频和杂志特刊。问题我都筛过了，回答模板我也会和你们的负责人再确认一次，你记得抽空准备下。”缘下把文件一一都递给他。

影山翻开策划，里面所有问答都被清楚标好，甚至还在一些生僻词上贴心地注了音。他不明白，问：“为什么找我？”

缘下叹气吐槽道：“你还真是对自己的人气毫无自觉。”

“啊？”

“总之是电视台指名要你。”缘下看了看周围，掩住嘴继续说道，“我知道你不擅长这个，不用担心，我给你申请到了封闭录制的资格，现场没有观众，后期全部我来裁。”

职业俱乐部不比高中部门活动，既然是要靠钱养活的营生，少不得要抛头露面应付这些活动。这是为了所得到的东西必须付出的，前辈已经尽可能关照自己，影山心里明白，一一点头说好。

采访定在周末，公关姐姐临时有其他任务，只好让影山一个人乘地铁过去。到了演播厅，里面果然只有零星几个工作人员，缘下告诉影山某某是主持人，某某是灯光师，某某是助理，影山就一一打招呼。路上因为车厢拥挤带来的昏昏沉沉的缺氧感挥之不去，他木然地想，哦，这是主持人，这是灯光师，这是助理，除了认脸有些麻烦之外，并没有感到紧张或者其他情绪。

认完人，造型师把影山带去化妆和喷发胶。有闪粉粘在了影山的睫毛上，他看什么都是亮晶晶的。

“您之前上过舞台吗？”造型师很满意影山的脸。

影山仰脸由她把香甜的粉刷在自己脸上，说：“小学演过舞台剧。”

“哈姆雷特？”

“不是，是叫巨人，呃……”

“巨人的花园，王尔德的？”造型师说，“那个故事很有意思。您一定是负责演巨人吧。”

影山一愣：“为什么？”

“因为您个子高？而且，遇到矮个子小孩之后变了性情的巨人，和本人很像不是么。”造型师笑了，“我以前看过春高的比赛，对乌野的速攻印象深刻。”

矮个子小孩，不用想也知道指的是谁。影山干涩运作的脑子在困惑中得到一个温柔的缓冲。他捏紧交握的手，立马放弃想自己究竟哪里和巨人“很像”，回答道：“不是巨人，我演的是月亮。”

不过萍水相逢，自豪的语气没必要，费脑子的语言组织也能省就省。影山的表情没有变过，化妆师有些莫名其妙地应了一句“啊这样”，抓紧时间在他脸上扫扫画画，再没有提问。

除了不会闲聊之外，影山始终表现得非常听话，让站就站，让坐就坐，打扮得亮晶晶的任人摆布。一切妥当后，缘下指挥大家准备开拍。影山坐在高脚凳上，直到离他最近的LED灯打开的时候，才突然有了那么一丝情绪波澜。

在此之前都觉得无关的事都被牵丝连在一块：巨人看到孩子闯进花园的不悦，小学演出时跌出暗处的那瞬间，还有此刻被光亮冒犯后短暂的眼盲。的确很像。影山在似曾相识的发胶和香粉味道里忽然反应过来，三年级时幕布后大家的笑声，原来是这个意思。

他对着灯发呆，想要理顺“这里”和“那里”到底有多类似，全然忘了还在录制的事。主持人对着他连喊了三遍“影山先生”，影山被声音一惊，总算从专注的单线思考中挣脱出来。

“什么？”他问。

“啊……总感觉影山选手不打排球的时候就有些迟钝？”主持人帮影山打圆场，“是觉得紧张吗，还是想到了什么其他事？”

这段台本里没有写。影山看了一眼摄像机后的缘下，也没得到任何回答提示。

“我在想巨人。”他只能说实情。

出乎影山的意料，大家听到这个回答之后竟然都笑起来。演播厅里一时间充满了快活的气氛，就好像春天到了一样。

影山花了很长时间才发现自己比别人迟钝。

最早是初一，及川对他动真格地吼过一次，巴掌都举起来，但挥到一半就被岩泉制止了。彼时影山连敌意都搞不清楚，跑走换鞋时甚至还掏出饭团兴致勃勃地啃。第二天岩泉来解释，说及川不是真的要打他，影山还是懵懵懂懂，半天才反应过来原来自己昨天差一点就被敬重的前辈扇了耳光。

后来初三，影山和金田一吵架，吵到激烈时，被对方揪住领子撞在置物柜上。痛倒是不痛，只是困惑自己什么时候被讨厌成这样，好像那个耳光迟了两年还是打了下来。金田一动完手后也蒙了，退了几步想道歉，旁边的国见拦下他，冷冰冰地插了句：“不是所有人都和你一样。”

“什么和我一样。”影山也语气不善。

国见冷笑：“总不能所有人都跟假人一样吧，国王陛下。”

那天他们吵得格外凶。影山回家后闷在房间里捏自己的手脚，是肉不是铁，会饿会痛，怎么看都不是假人。

但影山竟然找不到人来应和自己的想法。他揣着“我不是假人”这句话，度过了没人一起跑步也没人一起吃便当的普通的一天，后知后觉自己好像的确和别人都不太一样。晚上影山坐着捏排球，十指的触感都可以在脑子里清楚地隔开感受。他动摇了，忍不住想，也许国见说得对，大家哄堂大笑也对，自己就是这个古怪样子，什么都搞不懂。

那一年的冬天漫长无比，巨人给自己高筑起围墙，坐在幕布的阴影里看远处五彩的灯和飞舞的泡泡。他在等自己变得至关重要的那部分故事，等到赢了比赛又输了比赛，等到某一天的黄昏，没见过的矮个子小孩突然出现在他面前，因为没赢比赛哭得说话都断断续续。

太阳就这样降临了。

采访大纲里要问影山的过去，问过去就是问乌野，问乌野就不可避免会谈到日向。缘下给的回答参考里的这一块是空白的，很信任地让影山“自己发挥”，而影山的“自己发挥”只能是实话实说。主持人清了清嗓，问道：“您和日向先生的关系怎么样呢？”影山忽然从先前的迟缓里清醒过来，脑子里飞快闪过许多零碎的小事。

“我……”他开始紧张。

把亲密关系摊开来讲本来就很尴尬，更何况影山也实在没办法一下子从三年鸡毛蒜皮里摸出一句总结。他清了清嗓，胡乱说：“有一些等式……”但只开了个头就进行不下去。涌到嘴边的尽是连影山自己都知道不该说出口的东西。他在大家期待的注视中沉默了一分钟，举手对缘下说：“前辈，能暂停一下吗？”

缘下允准了。影山躲开LED灯逃出演播室，冲进洗手间把自己反锁起来。

等式这个说法其实是日向教给影山的。

高一的某天，日向来找影山吃午饭，理直气壮用自己便当里的西兰花换影山便当里的章鱼肠，还拿“你失去的总会有对等的回报”这样的话来哄人。影山骂他满嘴屁话，捏住日向的脑袋没让他得逞。日向龇牙咧嘴挣开，顶嘴说：“怎么就是屁话，考试不及格但是县内决赛出线，一换一，不就是这么个道理？”

“那好，你中午抢我的饭，我下午不给你托球，也一换一。”影山应道。

日向当时硬气得很，说：“呸，你影山飞雄有什么了不起，我还可以找菅原前辈。”但下午才训练十几分钟就开始心痒。他冲过来跳到影山背上八爪鱼一样扒住，耍无赖喊着要托球。影山咬牙切齿把排球摁在日向脸上，两个人就势滚在一起打得不可开交。

大地把他们扯开，一人扔到体育馆的一端隔开，要他们反省。明明都是日向的错吧。影山面对墙坐着生闷气，谷地跑来递水，笑着说：“你们能这么有精神地吵架真是太好了。”

“什么？”影山不明所以。

“之前你们练新速攻的时候，闹别扭都不说话，也不搭理对方，比现在要吓人得多。”谷地说。

“那次我把他摔在地上了。”影山跟着回忆。

“不只是那样。那天你们打完架之后，日向对我说，你是他人生里第一个队友。虽然那时候还不是很明白排球上的细节，但当时我却没忍住，一下子就掉眼泪了——”

影山愣了一下，没能马上消化掉她的意思。他对那天晚上的记忆，除了抓着自己大吼的日向，就只有田中前辈为了制止他们打架挥来的拳头。这段故事是新加的，他从来没在日向嘴里听过类似的话。

谷地见影山神色不对，顿时紧张起来，跪趴在地上道歉：“呜哇，我是不是说了多余的事？对不起！真是对不起！影山就当没听到吧！”

可影山还在专心思考她刚刚那句。来乌野之前，日向有朋友却没有队友，自己有队友却没有朋友，中午他们吵了半天的等式，现在他好像能够明白上一点。影山的心忽然变得亮晶晶的，偷偷发出射灯换色的唰的声响。

“已经没事了。”影山脱口而出，“他也是我人生里第一个朋友。”

谷地顿了顿，从跪趴的姿势中抬头瞄影山，有些不可置信。影山这才反应过来自己刚刚说了什么话，羞耻感上涌，迅速扭头藏起自己变红的脸。

“那……”谷地大着胆子提醒，“那你们等下要好好和对方道歉。”

影山答应了，但训练结束后看到日向甩下自己混进二年级前辈之中，又觉得很不爽。大家陆陆续续都回家了，影山在小卖部里磨磨蹭蹭，抓了一个肉包结账，翻钱包的时候刚好撞到同样没走的日向。日向手里也有一个包子。他们面面相觑，又各自别过头去，胳膊碰在一起暗暗较劲。影山想起自己答应过谷地的话，摁下脾气轻咳了一声，才说了一个“我”字，日向就抢走了他手里的包子，又把自己那个一模一样的纸袋强行塞过来。

“一换一，”日向仰头看他，“算我们都道过歉了。”

影山把日向的脸摁向另一边。

随随便便吵架之后轻轻松松和好，十几岁的少年就是有这样无限折腾的精力。他们又并肩一起走，影山抓起包子咬了一口，里面是自己最喜欢的咖喱陷儿，还热腾腾的。

“我……大概明白了。”影山忽然说。

日向嘴巴里鼓鼓囊囊的塞着包子，奇怪地看着他。

“就是你说的等式。”影山又咬下一口，“中午和你吵架没来得及买牛奶，很生气来着。但是如果中午买了牛奶，下午就没钱买包子了，这也是等式。”

“别在这种地方试验大道理啊，好失礼！”日向皱着脸吐槽。

“你还用大道理抢我的章鱼肠呢。”影山立马呛回去。

“行吧，一比一平。”日向用歪理敷衍过去，“真是的，说来说去都是吃的，偶尔也讨论点深刻的事啊。”

“比如？”

“比如……”日向抬头看影山，“比如你在乌野遇到本大爷这种天大的美事，需要拿什么才能换到？”

他狡黠笑着，影山看向他的蠢脸，心想，有什么难的，白鸟泽落榜和北川第一被大家讨厌的三整年，遇见你就要拿这些东西来换。这个不假思索蹦出来的答案把影山自己都吓了一跳，他想起自己之前对谷地脱口而出的话，没来由恼火起来，伸手用力捏日向的脑袋。

“突然生什么气啊！”日向用头槌回击。

用包子换来的和平仅仅持续了吃包子的这段时间。日向扣住影山的手腕不让国王的魔爪碰自己，撑不住了就耍赖皮大喊“休战”，但最终还是被影山用拳头锤到了额头。影山总是对攻击日向的脑袋情有独钟。日向捂着脑袋蹲在地上骂骂咧咧，过了一会儿，忽然提起：“影山，你有没有觉得今天的练习量不够？”

是有一点。大家肌肉训练的时候他们正在因为吵架受罚，后面也闹别扭没有组队练习。影山点点头，日向就很得意，摆出一副“小爷果然料事如神”的神气态度。

“我知道山上有一块很好的平地，”他跳来跳去地献宝，“一起去吗？”

影山说好。他跟着日向沿后山的魔鬼坡道往上爬，的确找到一块平整的草坪，干燥清爽，唯一的缺点是周围树木繁茂。太阳已经落山了，温度正舒适。他们脱了外套在软软的草皮上跑了几圈，日向兴奋过头，从背包里掏出排球往空中抛，半途被风吹跑，正好卡在高处的树丫上。

“日向呆子，”影山大声骂，“你是太矮了看不到这里有树吗？”

“吵死了！”日向被讽刺得满脸通红。

卡住排球的树树干光秃秃的，爬树不可行，影山只能不情不愿地蹲下来，让日向跨上来坐在自己肩上。裤脚已经高高卷起，影山抓着日向细细的小腿，说：“我要站起来咯。”日向充满信心地说“OK”，可影山一动就吓得嗞哇乱叫，死死用胳膊抱住影山的头。

“你你你，你这家伙怎么长得这么高啊！”日向仰天长啸，“真可恶！真可恶！”

“吵死了，闭嘴！”影山没法抬头，只能对着眼前的树干干瞪眼，“球呢，球够得到吗？”

“还不行，这边，再往这边一点。”

影山砸了一下日向的小腿：“我怎么知道这边是哪边！”

“嘶——这边就是这边啊！笨蛋！”日向薅住影山右边头发报复，还勾起右脚踢他前胸。

头皮被扯得生疼。影山咬牙切齿：“呆子，你下来之后死定了！”

“还差一点，”日向假装没听到，“对，就一步，再过来一点点。”

“等……喂，我还没站稳，别探出去那么多……呆子！喂！”

“我够到——唔！”

他们连接起来的脆弱平衡突然从中间扯断坍塌，日向大叫着下意识抱住排球，影山则下意识抱住跌下来的日向。他们闭着眼圆滚滚地跌出草皮，从后山的魔鬼坡道上翻下去，一路上被诸多不客气的石子撞得结结实实。

影山闻到了草汁的味道。他从来没像现在这样直接体会到日向的袖珍，能被自己环在怀里护住，像软软的幼犬。他们在坡脚停下来，影山用胳膊撑起自己，问躺在身下的日向有没有事。日向额头和鼻尖全是泥和草叶，却大声说没有，笑得太阳一样灿烂。

“球没有坏！”他松开胳膊，让排球从自己怀里滚出来。

影山一愣，忽然觉得像被许多五彩的泡泡撞到。

路边的虫都被滚下来的他们两个吓得大叫。影山在一片吵闹中拿指腹擦日向鼻子上的灰，日向痒得直躲，太阳光从笑容里不吝啬地溢出来。先前想过为了遇见日向所付出的那些事突然都变得微不足道，细算起来，说不定赚的是自己。冬至日本来阳光最少，不擅长应付光亮的人在直射下晕头转向，等反应过来时，嘴巴上痒痒的，初吻已经梦一样没有了。

有血腥味在影山的喉咙里散开，鼻子很痛，温热的液体从里头慢慢淌下来，可能是刚刚打滚的时候撞到了什么。鲜红的血滴在日向脸上，还在发懵的日向拿手背抹了一下嘴巴，没擦干净的泥和血混在一起，抹得小小一张脸上色彩缤纷。他伸手碰影山的头发，在担心影山失血死掉和被影山亲到的困惑中摇摆，最后终于反应过来，满脸通红，怒气鲜活，一拳砸在影山脸上。

第二天影山还是照常参加训练，傍晚时不小心被排球砸到，又血流不止。大地搬了把椅子让他安生呆着，影山没借口不听话，拿手帕捂住鼻子一个人老老实实坐在场外。

日向今天一天都没和影山说话，就算迎面碰上也是扭头就跑。刚刚大家七手八脚帮自己止血的时候，影山看到日向踮起脚在最外侧偷瞄，皱着眉表情挺紧张，但嘴巴还是闭得紧紧的。

影山觉得自己的听觉好像被切掉了一大块，仅仅剩下和前辈们的简单问答。哦。好。我没事。除了这三句，他找不到什么其他的话来表达自己。日向的聒噪倒是没有因为少了影山一个说话对象而有任何一点收敛，他顶着球在场地里跑来跳去，兴奋起来嗓子叫得比抛起的球还高。

匹诺曹做坏事后遭殃的也是鼻子，这个大概是所有“假人”与真正血肉相隔的命门。影山心里涌起一股说不清的感受，他移开视线不再看日向和其他人击掌欢呼，低头猛搓手心里忘记洗掉的血污。

校医说影山伤到了鼻粘膜，不严重，但是最近几天要避免剧烈运动。一个初吻要用几天不能参加排球训练来等，足够让影山一生都记住教训。第二天，影山的鼻腔里还是冒血丝，他去洗手间清理，没想到碰上上完厕所出来洗手的日向，两个人都一愣。

日向还在怄气，没和影山打招呼，装模作样低头洗手，盯着水槽问：“还有血？”

影山没想到日向会先和自己说话，愣愣地如实回答：“现在有一点。”

“有擦药么？”

“什么药？”影山不知道。

日向没回答他，还埋着头一个劲洗手。影山看到镜子里日向的脸纠结地皱着，别过头鼓起勇气说：“前天我——”

日向瞪了影山一眼，在他说完之前飞快地逃走了。

这一天影山又是一个人，中午的时候一个人吃便当，训练的时候一个人搬把椅子坐在场外眼馋心热。影山恨不得自己下一秒就痊愈，他记着日向的话晚上回家翻药箱，却翻不出什么头绪，也没什么可以打电话问的对象。他趴在镜子前检查伤口，棉签伸进去又带出几根血丝，于是肚子里不知缘由的恼怒终于都包不住，甩掉棉签大骂道：“为什么假人还会流血啊！”

这两天家里人有事不在，屋子里只有影山一个，所以这样大吼一声发泄也不会被骂。影山关了房间的灯，躺在床上沉思半天，给自己硬扯了一个解释：匹诺曹是有生动的情绪没有血肉的躯壳，而自己是有血肉的躯壳却没有生动的情绪，不一样的点或许就在这里。初中的事情被一一想起来，影山抱着排球自暴自弃，想，啊，我就是谁都会讨厌，谁都不愿意靠太近，我天生这样，我也没有办法。

这时，楼下忽然响起门铃的声音。

这么晚了会有谁来自己家？影山眨眨眼以为自己听错了，正打算翻身不理，枕边的手机却亮了起来。

“开门。”来自日向。

影山吓了一跳，下楼开门，门外居然真的站着日向。橙发小个子似乎刚骑了很久的自行车，外套绑在腰上，风尘仆仆，伸出手递来一支崭新的鼻腔喷雾。

影山才不管什么喷雾，他伸手抓住日向的手腕，一下子把人拽进屋里。

“唔，好黑。”日向小声抱怨起来，摸索着把所有灯全都摁开。

周围突然变得光明无比。亮堂堂的屋子里中央站着亮堂堂的日向，影山低头盯着他看，觉得哪里不自在。

日向问：“家里就你一个在？”影山答：“嗯。”日向又问：“你房间在二楼？”影山也答：“嗯。”日向想到的问题只有这么两个，问完后噔噔噔跑上楼梯，从扶手那探出半个身子，对影山别别扭扭地说：“上来啊，我帮你上药。”

突然造访的日向和突然打开的灯让影山蒙头转向。他跟上楼，被摁在床上坐好。日向站在影山跟前，从盒子里拆出喷雾罐子，嘎啦嘎啦摇了几下，命令道：“仰头，闭嘴巴。”

影山听话地照做，抬头盯着日向的脸。

日向脸红了，气愤地敲了一下影山的脑袋：“也闭上眼睛，笨蛋！”

药剂的味道冲进鼻子，的确很舒服，但只喷过一下就没再继续。影山把眼睛睁开一点，看见日向还举着喷剂，正傻乎乎地盯着自己的鼻子发呆。他推了一下日向，日向回过神来，恼了，猛地把喷雾砸到一边，拔腿又要跑。

他速度很快，但这里毕竟是影山的家。影山在楼梯尽头截住了日向，拽住他的胳膊把他扔到客厅的沙发上，比他小一圈的日向连还手的机会都没有。

“我要回去！”日向呲牙凶影山。

“看比赛！”影山板着脸凶回去，强硬地打开电视开始放排球比赛的录像，把自己也一屁股扔在沙发上。他就是要蛮不讲理。

“我看出来了，”日向挪到沙发最远的角落里，咬牙切齿，“你这家伙压根没打算道歉。”

“要道什么歉？”影山抓起抱枕扔到日向身上，“我又没有做错。”

日向气得冒烟，但屏幕里比赛开始的哨声一响，又不由自主转头去看。影山看着他瞥向屏幕的眼睛渐渐变亮，有那么一瞬间觉得自己像在驯养日向，电视上的比赛和自己的二传是食盒，知道日向从前饿惨了所以就这么大剌剌地放着，请君入瓮，愿者上钩。

感谢排球比赛录像，他们之间针锋相对的气氛终于有了一个缓冲，两个人都机会稍稍冷静下来。比赛进行到一半，拿下宝贵一分的副攻被跑来的二传紧紧抱住。影山想，我虽然学不会那样热情地拥抱一个人，但在语言上做些让步还是可以的。

他清了清嗓，开口说：“前天的事，如果你不喜欢，我以后不会再做了。”

日向闻言，转头看过来。

“但是我不会道歉。”影山仍旧盯着屏幕，不回应日向的眼神，“我那么做是因为我想这么做，我觉得这没什么好道歉的。”

日向半天没吭声，抓着手里的抱枕，忽然没头没尾地问：“我说你啊，到底懂不懂接吻代表什么？”

“我懂。”影山想，这有什么可不懂的。

可是日向却摇头：“不对。你只是知道，不是懂。知道和懂是不一样的。” 

“之前和町内会前辈比赛的时候也是这样吧，察觉到我在羡慕旭前辈就直接用嘴巴说出来，压根不管有多少人在旁边看着。”他仰面懒洋洋地靠在沙发背上，“真是的，我看你只是把这些东西拆成一个自己能接受的解释就让它们在脑子通过，哪里懂了，明明从问题到答案都是你自己的逻辑。”

“我才没有。”影山下意识反驳道。

“嗯嗯嗯，你没有，你没有。”日向哄小孩似的敷衍他，“惨的都是我。好不容易有了搭档，好不容易遇见了能承诺一辈子的对象，可你这么笨蛋，我未来究竟要多努力才能和你站在一起，你真的会明白吗？”

影山急了，匆匆接了一句“不是这样”，但搜肠刮肚也找不到什么道理把自己的话接上。他知道日向说的没错，如果不是因为排球，他们两个的脾气秉性如此不同，大概一辈子也不会有交集。影山渐渐憋红了脸，日向见他答不出来，反而笑了，两手一摊，说：“你看吧。初吻也好，一辈子也好，你都不懂。我好亏啊。”

日向笑的时候总是眼睛弯弯，好像此刻自己就是天下第一得意人，让身边的人也忍不住跟着他高兴。气氛又和缓起来，橙发的小个子伸了个懒腰，很轻易就把刚才自己的话翻过去，嘟嘟囔囔抱怨说，都怪你，现在这么晚了，今天我是真的回不了家。

影山却没跟着翻篇。他沉默了一会儿，忽然半赌气半认真地说：“你之前不也觉得我们一辈子都不可能成为朋友。”

耳边碎碎念的抱怨戛然而止。

电视上的比赛还在热闹地进行，电视前的两个人却都很久没有出声，沉闷无比。日向慢吞吞地坐正，甩掉拖鞋和袜子，从沙发那头赤脚爬过来。他把自己塞进影山怀里，刚好跪坐在影山腿上。

太近了。影山哪里都僵硬。

“好，那你别反悔。”日向扯住影山的袖子，脸颊坦诚地发红。

一个试探的吻落下来，影山没有动，鼻子被日向的卷发蹭到，便下意识觉得自己大概一辈子都不会反悔。

录像正放到精彩的地方，影山却第一次对排球赛程失去所有注意力。他一向不会应付最基本的欲望，食欲，困意，从现在开始可能还得加上一个性欲。日向抵着影山的额头呼吸，脸蛋红红。影山看着他，觉得自己好像站在甲板上的人鱼，找不到阴影可藏，在太阳光里融化成五彩的泡泡。

平日里一见面就吵闹无比的两个人，此刻居然都没有话说，多亏有电视的音量遮掩才不至于太尴尬。人的皮肤要比排球的皮革细腻许多，并不熟悉的触感从指尖蔓延到整个手掌，让影山不可控制地愈发紧张。太阳靠得如此近，他却贪心非要直视，不可避免被灼得短暂眼盲，什么都在脑子里茫茫地漂浮着。

出生以来就以排球为轴心转动的人生，第一次因为和排球彻底无关的事运作起来。影山把日向放平在沙发上，拥抱他，亲吻他，黏在一起手脚相缠。日向尖细的嗓音在影山身下渐渐变成另一种让人心痒的闷哼，倘若非要形容，就像是杯子落水，先扣在水面的却是杯口。影山的胸口在快感中一阵一阵发紧，他忽然意识到自己有了一个崭新的失控点：原来除了排球，日向一样可以让他义无反顾地做荒唐事。

这让影山没来由恐慌。他抱紧日向，终于在这场情事中开了口。

“我会明白的。”他喃喃念道。

影山整理好心情，从洗手间里慢吞吞地走出来。

等在门口的化妆师带他去补妆，香味甜腻的小刷子在影山鼻尖扫过，像从前日向故意咬他一样轻佻。影山看着化妆师认真的表情，觉得有必要和她说明。

“我还是和巨人不一样。”

“什么？”化妆师莫名其妙。

“不是我拆了围墙让他进来的。”影山控诉，“是他硬要闯进来的。是他不讲道理。”

化妆师更觉得莫名其妙。

好在她也没有问具体。补完妆的影山走回演播厅，打光和摄像也跟着他重新就位。主持人又问了一遍刚刚的问题，影山想了想，还是拿等式说明，择掉少年之间的旖旎艳事，把余下可以见光的事情说给摄像机听。

主持人觉得有趣，问道：“我们了解到日向先生现在正在巴西学习沙滩排球，巴西这么远，他做这个决定的时候您是怎么想的呢？”

“我没想什么。”影山实话实说。

他明白的，这就是所谓“为了兑现一辈子承诺所必须要付出的代价”，是等价交换要填上的那一部分。从前隔一座山，现在隔一片海，见不到面的时候都是一样远。他明白的。

主持人又追问：“就没有哪里不习惯？”

影山想了想。

“好安静。”

这句也是实话实说。

录完节目，缘下送影山出楼，嘴上一直夸他表现得比自己想象得好。他们出楼时看到外面站了一个初中生，手拿签名板一个劲偷瞄却不敢上前。缘下拍了拍影山的肩膀，笑着说：“觉不觉得这场景似曾相识。”

影山知道缘下指的是自己刚升入高二的时候，新生入部第一天。那天体育馆里都是人，却没有人敢来和影山搭话。日向这个人来疯一早就扎进人堆里撒欢，影山左右看看确定没办法练习，索性自己找了个角落坐着，安安静静地磨指甲。

他偶尔抬头，看见日向被高出一截的新面孔围起来，摸着脑袋笑得无比得意。现在想来，“围墙外的春天”，说的可能就是那副场景。但当时影山却想不到如此恰如其分的类比，只觉得热闹反正都和自己无关，他一个人在这里沉默呆着也没任何不妥。

无人打扰，影山的兴趣全放在自己的手指上。等他仔仔细细磨到左手无名指的时候，日向抱着球跑了过来，蹲在他身边。

“为什么不过去和大家打招呼啊？”

“没兴趣。”

“切，我不信。”日向不屑，“是怕没人搭理吧。”

影山丢下指甲剪痛击日向的脑袋。

“痛痛痛！”日向掐影山的脸反击，“真是的，笑一下嘛！你要用温柔去换啊，温柔，温柔懂么？表情这么凶，谁敢和你说话。”

“我生下来就长这样。“影山不耐烦地松开他，继续修整指甲。

可日向还是没放弃，他看影山懒得反抗，便愈发起劲地在这张脸上鼓捣。影山的嘴巴被硬生生拉扯出一个弧度，论谁看都是皮笑肉不笑，日向却很满意。“很好！保持住别动！”他比着大拇指跑远，过了一会儿真的领来一个头发短短的孩子，引荐道：“喏，这个家伙说是你的粉丝，你们认识一下吧。”

这事已经过去几年，但后辈向自己鞠躬问好时背后日向的笑脸，影山却一直记得清清楚楚。他觉得那也不错，因此虽然自觉至今都没办法彻底拆掉围墙，却愿意把围墙缩得小一些，让大家更容易靠近他。缘下打趣问影山打算怎么办，影山想起日向说的“要温柔“，沉思了一会儿，蹲下来对远处的小朋友招了招手。

小朋友果真不再胆怯，兴冲冲地抱着签名板跑了过来。

缘下一瞬间感慨无比：“你也真是变了很多啊。”

身边没有日向，写字没有那么丑，的确变了很多。影山签完名，告别缘下搭地铁回去，才过三站，忽然在上车的人潮里认出一张熟悉的脸。

对方也认出了影山。他被拥挤的人潮向这边推来，虽然藠头似的发型变了，但震惊的表情还是和从前一样。两个比周围都高出许多的人最终面面相觑地站在一起，影山点了点头冲金田一打招呼，金田一也点点头僵硬地回复他。

搭档时就吵得不可开交，后来还做了三年对手，他们之间的关系自然无论如何也谈不上好。金田一换了几个站姿还是觉得尴尬，清了清嗓，没话找话，小声道：“喂，你有听说吗，国见上周申到了大学的奖学金。”

影山愣了一下，不知道金田一为什么突然和自己提起这个，但还是点了一下头，说：“恭喜他。”

金田一被他的回复噎到了，张了张嘴又闭上，只好重新沉默。他开始庆幸自己只要坐一站，无需别扭太久，但等到站提醒响起时，又忍不住回头来看影山，说：“你这家伙真是和以前很不一样。”

刚刚缘下也给了同样的评价。影山忍不住有点上心。

“哪里不一样？”他问。

“……不像假人。”

金田一匆匆下了地铁。

一周之后，缘下打来电话，说杂志特刊和访谈视频都是今天发行。

“啊，终于告一段落了，找时间请你吃饭！”缘下舒了口气，“不过也可能压根约不上你。你们的公关负责人最近不知道被多少人缠着，广告，杂志，录像，都说要预定你的档期。”

“他们为什么找我？”影山很费解，“以前的事我已经全在学长的节目里回答过了。”

“就是因为这样，观众们才会更感兴趣。和昔日队友对战的故事永远都不会过时。”

影山沉吟了一下，问道：“学长指的是我和月岛吗？他的队伍在V2，我在V1，我们不会对上。”

这下换缘下沉默了。他在电话那头斟酌了半天，犹豫地问：“他……没告诉你自己已经回来了？”

影山一瞬间反应到回来的是谁。他不可控制地紧张起来，下意识握紧手机，手心里都是薄薄的汗。

“回，我，”他语无伦次，“他……他现在在哪？”

缘下忽然有些不忍心。

挂掉电话，影山将手收回口袋，继续在街上走着。

现在还是北半球的冬天，天黑得早，他已经结束了今天的训练，吃了饭，洗了澡，再没有别的地方可去。附近的购物广场上聚集了许多人，影山浑浑噩噩跟着人流往中心涌去，忽然听到自己的声音从广播里传来。

“有一些等式——”

广场的巨幅屏幕上出现他自己的脸，没找到摄像机的位置，眼神茫然。

影山觉得错乱。这一回他大概真是主演，却又同时在台下。身边的观众都鼓掌，他却仍旧像在昏暗的幕布后偷窥，看见童话前的五光十色，看见童话后夹不住衣服的夹子。还记得那个故事吗，巨人心爱的小朋友再没有出现，他可以去世界上任何地方旅行冒险，而巨人只有这一片花园。

路边的彩灯渐渐都亮起来，装作黑夜也是白天。影山不想呆在这里，他在自己追溯往事的声音中拉高了围巾，低头越过人群。

一个声音说：“我看过这个人的比赛呢。”

一个声音说：“高中的回忆总是让人感慨。”

还有一个声音说：“好冷好冷。”

影山蓦地回头。

发出声音的小个子藏在人群中，被羽绒服和绒线帽裹得严严实实，一边看着屏幕一边轻轻跺脚。他的鼻尖已经冻得通红，柔软绒线帽下翘出卷卷的橙色发尾，就算没在太阳下也还是格外亮眼。

这下你知道了，巨人的花园就是这样冷。影山盯着他，想到毕业后和他分别了这几年，竟浑然忘了自己其实是个这么容易生气的人。屏幕上的自己还在傻乎乎地说着等式，橙发的小个子仰着脸看，把嘴巴埋在围巾里笑得眼睛弯弯。影山觉得缘下前辈说得那句“Black Jackal”又在自己脑子里嗡嗡作响，突然怒不可遏。

“呆子！”

他忍不住吼道，大声到旁边人的侧目。

橙发的小个子吓得一抖，下意识转头，正好和影山的视线碰上。他们离得并不远，影山一边道歉一边拨开人群向日向冲过去，日向僵硬地后退了几步，终于反应过来，扭头就跑。

“呆子！别跑！”影山更生气了，“给我停下！”

日向头也不回：“你的表情好恐怖！”

他们很容易就从惊愕的观众视线中退场，一头冲进东京的光怪陆离。影山想再说些什么，凉风却灌进肚子里，让他从里到外都觉得冷。街上的灯已经全亮了，彩色告示牌发着光，在他们匆匆路过的背景中几次换色。刚从巴西回来的外乡人不熟悉路，蒙头拐了几个弯跑进一条死胡同，被追上来影山堵个正着。

“你要干什么？”

日向后退着举手格挡，被眉毛紧皱影山单手扯住两只手腕不容分说地向巷子外拖去。

“哇放手！可恶，放手，你要带我去哪里啊白痴！”

“我家。”

“呸，这里是东京又不是宫城，你在东京哪来的家？”

“租的。”影山的眉毛皱得更狠，“我要和你谈谈。”

“我不去。”日向昂起脑袋干脆利落地拒绝，“喂，我不去！听到没有？这个白痴，都说了我不去了！你快放手！”

“给我闭嘴！”影山把自己的手套塞进日向的嘴巴里。

日向也生气了，上蹿下跳地耍无赖，影山却始终没有放手。他把日向一路拖回家，打开门推进玄关，然后迅速反锁了门。日向拿重获自由的手给了影山一拳，力道比高中时重了许多。影山闷哼着挨下，把团在日向口里的手套拽掉，在日向骂出声之前把他摁倒在地上吻他。

屋里一盏灯也没开，昏昏沉沉，最适合做恶事。日向别过头，拳打脚踢积极反抗，影山却不管，硬生生从层层衣服里剥出一个充满生机的温暖光源。这是太阳，不是易碎的灯，朝升夕落从来不需要提前告知谁。影山低头咬在日向颈侧，想，我明明早就知道，我明明早就知道。

他已经很久没有过这样不讲道理的盛怒，日向踢得他痛，他就让日向也痛，每个举动都故意粗糙强硬。日向渐渐不挣扎了，咬住枕头忍耐，一反常态的安静。影山捏着日向起伏的肌肉将他翻过来，借月光看清日向的脸，深陷春情却还是鲜活地忿忿，像漫长极夜后久违的日出一样。

影山忽然被许多有别于愤怒的情绪注满。

他又变回了那个搬了椅子等在幕布后的演“月亮”的小孩，穿着黑色紧身衣，顶着蠢毙了的巨大泡沫板，一边看台上五光十色的泡泡一边等自己变得至关重要的部分。和巨人一样，他也有一座花园。这座花园沉闷寒冷，围墙高筑，而能在此如入无人之境般来去自如的，自始至终，就只有日向而已。

影山把头埋在日向颈侧，被日向抓住肩膀，用牙狠狠地咬。

“就是因为这样我才不想告诉你。”日向说。

日向坐起来，摁亮了床头的一盏小灯。

他在生气，不高兴还不忘给自己找一点光亮，很对的上他的姓氏。影山看见日向的背上热烈爬着吻痕和指印，青黄紫红横跨晒痕和肌肉，同舞台射灯一样五光十色，也一样近在咫尺却不能伸手去碰。

这个人即是诱饵，是不可驯化的随机性本身。现在回想，15岁时做的排球之内和排球之外的那些承诺，都有一时兴起的意味在。影山忍不住想，排球上的事已经被证实是真诚许诺，那排球外的部分呢？

“我从缘下前辈那里知道了。”影山开口说道。

“什么？”日向敷衍应着。

“是山口去机场接的你。月岛和孤爪前辈都有收到礼物，就连白鸟泽的鹫匠教练也拿到了伴手礼。”影山慢吞吞地说，“所有人，所有人都知道你回来了，所有人也都知道你去了黑狼。除了我。”

日向顿了顿，说：“黑狼是公开选拔的球队中最好的，无论如何我都会去。”

“你当然要去。”影山说，“但是你得先告诉我。你为什么不告诉我？”

日向转头看影山，挑衅地笑了一下，说：“干什么，怕我在你不知道的时候一下子越到你前面去？”

他这一笑，愈发显得不可驯化，看得影山莫名窝火。影山伸手抓住日向的手腕，冷着脸又问了一遍：“你为什么不告诉我？”

“不为什么。就是不想告诉你而已。”日向收敛了笑容，“手放开。”

“真话？”影山不肯放，“只要你点头说这是真话，我就松手。”

这是诚恳的实话。全世界就数这人最单纯好骗，听见什么便相信什么，一句“至关重要”就可以哄得他无比自豪地去演月亮。

日向一愣，瞪着影山，却怎么也点不下头。

“你骗我。”影山定下结论。

日向被这种直截了当的态度惹恼了，反握住影山的手腕利落地掀翻影山，压在床上。他的胳膊爆发出被扯着回家和被强迫做爱时都不曾出现过的，职业排球选手应当有的力量。影山仰面躺在床上看日向愤怒的脸，忽然想，啊，我明白了。原来如此。

“因为想一见面就堂堂正正和你宣战，和你说‘等着被我打败吧’，和你说‘我没有食言’，和你说‘我做到了。”日向吼道，“因为我该死的自尊心！你懂了没有？”

影山没有反抗，反而张嘴说道：“你果然随时可以挣开我。”

日向瞪大眼睛，扼住他的喉咙，咬牙切齿：“你这个可恶的——”

“好！算你知道我了。那你自己呢？排球以内，排球以外，一辈子所有时间都算上，要拿什么东西来换，你也知道了吗？”

日向的五指真的收紧，不至于痛，轻微窒息的感觉却不可忽视。巨人的结局是什么来着？他最终跟自己最心爱的小孩去了天堂，心甘情愿赴死，满身覆盖白花。此刻没有白花，却有白被子。影山呛得咳嗽起来，想，他的确没有骗我，就算在排球之外，我也对他至关重要。

“可恶！可恶！”日向松了力气，“你这个可恶的国王！”

一辈子这样重大的份量未免太难想，影山除了排球外能给予的本来就贫瘠，只好把能想起来的东西倾其所有全都压上，凑出一个破碎冗长的答案：

是匹诺曹有了血肉，是巨人拆掉围墙和春天跳舞，是即使打了小抄也还是说错台词，是别人问起时，无意识把脑子里偶尔蹦出的“想你”全部口误成“好安静”。

是时隔六年才忽然明白，十五岁时乌野后山山坡上那个梦一样消失的初吻，原来是这个意思。

是爱你。永远爱你。

影山伸手抱住自己的太阳。

是我的花园长久光明。


End file.
